Love's flower
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o sometimes found himself dreaming about love. He even saw the creatures of third earth together in love. It made him wonder if there was a woman out there he could love? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o sometimes found himself dreaming about love. He even saw the creatures of third earth together in love. It made him wonder if there was a woman out there he could love? He was going to find out. Lion-o and Tygra were heading out in the Feliner to do some important work.

They were out for a while. Lion-o saw something. "If I am not mistaken that is a Thunderian ship," Lion-o said.

"Come on there might be Thunderians in distress," Tygra said.

"Then let's go," Lion-o said.

They made it to the ship. There were three Thunderians aboard. They were white lions. "Are you all okay?" Lion-o asked.

"We're fine," the male white lion said.

"This ship's engine stopped and now we are running low on supplies, now our daughter Liosia is running a fever, and we don't have what we need to treat her," the woman said.

"Come to our ship we will take you to Third Earth where we live," Tygra said.

"Yes we will let you stay with us," Lion-o said.

"Thank you so much Thundercats," the man said. "I am Leonoch," he said.

"My name is Catrina," the woman said.

"Okay then let's get you three to Third earth, where is your daughter?" Lion-o asked.

"She's in the bed," Leonoch said.

Lion-o went into the room and picked up their daughter. "Now let's get out of here," Lion-o said.

They made it back to Third earth where Pumyra gave Liosia medicine for her fever. She recovered the next day. She came out to breakfast and saw Lion-o. "Um hi," she said.

"Hi," Lion-o said. "I'm Lion-o lord of Thundercats and I welcome you to Third earth," he said.

"Thank you so much for helping my family, I am Liosia," Liosia said.

"Nice too meet you," Lion-o said. "Snarf had just made breakfast," he said.

"Great I am really hungry," Liosia said. She tried it. "It's good," she said.

"Thank you," Snarf said.

"Liosia would you like to see some of Third earth?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love too," Liosia said.

"Okay we can go after we finish breakfast," Lion-o said.

Once breakfast was over Lion-o began to show Liosia around third earth. He felt something when around her, he felt his heart pick up and skip a beat. He wondered what that feeling was.

Liosia when around Lion-o felt her speed up and skip a beat she didn't know what is with this feeling.

Lion-o wondered what this feeling was as he went to bed. "Something seems to be on your mind Lion-o," Jaga said.

"It's this lady lion from this family of Thunderian's Tygra and I rescued. It's just something about her, that makes me feel great for some reason as I got know her today this enhanced those feelings and I don't know what to make of it," Lion-o said.

Jaga laughed and smiled. "It seems you have started to fall in love," Jaga said. "I can tell you and Liosia are meant to be, I know you two's love will be strong, and you must remember love is one of the most powerful and empowering forces in the universe." he said and left.

Lion-o had much to think about after this. Saw Liosia she was dancing in her room. Then she saw Lion-o and she was embarrassed. "Oh sorry didn't mean to bother you," Lion-o said.

"It's okay," Liosia said.

"I was wondering if you would go like to meet my friends the berbils?" Lion-o asked. "They grow lot's of tasty fruits and they sure are friendly," he said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia went to the robear berbil village. They were helping out with the harvest. Then the mutants attacked. "Slithe," Lion-o said. "Leave the berbils alone," he said.

"No way Lion-o," Slithe said. He saw Liosia. "Well, well a new Thunderian Mumm-Ra will love this," he said and made his way towards Liosia.

"Oh no you don't!" Lion-o said and began to fight Slithe, Jackalman and Monkian. Lion-o managed to fight them off.

"Back to castle Plun-Darr!" Slithe said and they retreated.

Lion-o was panting from exhaustion and he was injured. Then he collapsed. "Lion-o!" Liosia said running to him. She carried him back to cat's lair to be treated. Soon Lion-o was laying his bed with his wounds bandaged and fast asleep. Liosia was by his side and never leaving him.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was laying bed injured all bandaged on his head, chest, right arm and left leg. He was slowly waking up. "Ugh," he said. He tried to sit up and felt pain. "Ow!" he said.

"Take it easy," Liosia said.

Lion-o saw her by his bed side. "Liosia?" he said. He tried to sit up again. "Ow!" he said.

"Take it easy Lion-o, you are hurt," Liosia said. "You were pretty beaten up after the fight with the mutants so I brought you back to Cat's lair." she said. "Pumyra said it will probably be a couple of weeks before you are up and getting around again," she said.

"Are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Liosia said. "how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore," Lion-o said.

"I thought so let me elevate your arm and leg a little," Liosia said and put them up higher.

"That feels much better," Lion-o said.

"Great, now here is some water," Liosia said.

Lion-o sipped at the water. "Thank you," Lion-o said.

"I bet you're hungry," Liosia said.

"I am," Lion-o said.

Then Liosia left and came in with tray with some food. She insisted on feeding him because he was right handed and his right arm was pretty busted. Once he finished eating Liosia made sure he was comfortable. Then left the room.

Lion-o smiled and relaxed in bed. He dozed off.

"How is Lion-o?" Snarf asked.

"He seemed pretty tired after he ate so he most likely fell sleep after I left," Liosia said.

"That's good the more he sleeps the better," Pumyra said.

"I never seen Lion-o so beaten up," Wilykat said.

"I don't know what got into him," Liosia said. "I was standing there and mutants were about to attack me and I was too scared to move," she said.

"Lion-o must have felt you needed protection," Tygra said.

"I can't help but feel responsible for his injuries," Liosia said.

"It's not your fault," Cheetara said.

"Don't blame yourself," Lynx-o said.

"Okay," Liosia said. She left after that.

"She is still feeling bad," Catrina said.

"I don't blame her," Leonoch said.

Liosia found herself entering Lion-o's room. He had woken up. "You okay?" Liosia asked.

"I think so but I am aching all over," Lion-o said he sounding like he was in pain.

"I will find Pumyra to see if she has anything to help with the pain." Liosia said. She saw Pumyra. "Pumyra, Lion-o woke up and he says he's feeling all achy," she said.

"I can help with that," Pumyra said.

They went into Lion-o's room and he was given some medicine. "There it should take effect soon, just relax Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"Thank you Pumyra," Lion-o said.

Liosia stayed by Lion-o's side for a while. "Liosia is something on your mind?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes something is on my mind," Liosia said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"I can't say," Liosia said.

"Why?" Lion-o said.

"Because you will be mad," Liosia said.

"Liosia I am your friend you can tell me anything," Lion-o said.

"It's my fault this happened to you! If I hadn't been so scared and had moved this wouldn't have happened and I know you might not like me because of this!" Liosia said.

"Liosia that's not true, I couldn't let the mutants hurt you, you had a right be scared you have never been in battle, I am just glad you are safe," Lion-o said.

"Thank's Lion-o," Liosia said.

"No problem," Lion-o said.

"It's getting late, I need to go to bed now," Liosia said. "I will come in and check on you tomorrow," she said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

The next day Liosia came and checked on Lion-o like she told him. She gave him a sip of water and brought his breakfast. Liosia checked on Lion-o regularly and brought him his meals. Liosia was being Lion-o's nurse.

Liosia had a crush on Lion-o when they met. Now that she was getting to know him and now taking care of him. She had fallen in love with him. Pumyra was glad for her help. She could see Lion-o and Liosia's growing feelings for each other. She has seen it before her friend a young medic name Jagron had fallen in love with an injured maiden he was tending too and she fell in love with him and she was at their wedding. She could see this was happening to these two as well.

Thanks to Liosia's tender care, Lion-o was better in no time.

To be continued.


End file.
